Kyoya does care
by lucius stone
Summary: first story with a real plot :D  Kyoya is totally in lesbians with Haruhi.  lol, to Scott Pilgrim vs the world reference! :P  But Haruhi is Blissfully unaware of this fact and so confusion a-plenty ensues :D  lots of random places and plot developments.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Kyoya let a long, drawn out sigh push its way through his lips as he gazed through the double glass of both his spectacles and the full length windows to the outside world.

The storm clouds which had been lurking in the grayish sky all day had finally, surrendered their wet cargo and were proceeding to broodingly dump it on the heads of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outside without a car to take them home.  
The school day had long since ended and grand halls and corridors of Ouran Academy were ghostly silent. The few students who did remain, paced them eerily in pairs or groups, not talking to one another, as if this small feat could somehow shatter the atmosphere around them and plunge them in to the darkness, their spirits at one with the silence.

Kyoya sat alone in music room three, save for his little black book.  
The clubs activities for the day, an autumn leaves tea party, had been canceled and he had instructed the other members to go home.  
But now he longed for some company.  
Anything: from the twins mischievous voices, to one of Tamaki's overly enthusiastic rants, Hunni-sempai sitting in his favorite chair eating cake, Haruhi walking back and fourth as she fetched tea, even Mori-sempai lurking quietly in the background, any of these things would have been welcome.  
Of coarse none of this was obvious on Kyoya's face. If anyone had happened to look in to music room three just then it would seem that the brains behind the host club was taking a well earned break from his various background duties, not to mention his attractive, if slightly hyperactive "friends."

But Kyoya was not on a break. In fact his mental abilities were being strained to breaking point inside his skull.  
And the person walking past music room three at that point, who just happened to look in, wasn't just anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Haruhi Fujioka hurried along the corridor. One of the many lights illuminating the path ahead cracked in to darkness, forcing a surprised gasp to burst through her lips and her footsteps to falter and stumble backwards.  
This is when she saw Kyoya. Sitting alone in music room three, illuminated only by the dull, grayish light seeping through the window which he seemed to be staring intently out of.  
She paused and leant her slender frame against that of the open doorway.  
Something was wrong.  
Kyoya's face had seemed smooth and untroubled at a glance, but now she had taken the time to really look it was clear as mud that something was on his mind.  
His brow was not furrowed and his body language was relaxed but as Haruhi caught sight of deep black eyes, magnified slightly by his glasses she saw a brooding darkness flash behind the lenses. (Now this in its self was not unusual for the "shadow king" with his plots and his temper) but the darkness seemed different today. Less scheming more…painful?

She took a tentative step in to the room,  
"sempai…"  
Her voice was soft and even. She was speaking the way someone would when approaching an animal that was likely to run away if startled.

"Hmm?" Kyoya didn't look at her or even move in his seat. But a vein had tightened in his temple.

Haruhi noticed this slight tenseness as it pulsed. "I'm sorry sempai. Is this a bad time?"

Kyoya sighed and turned to face her. "Not at all." He pulled out the chair next to him in an invitation, "is there anything I can help you with Haruhi?"  
as Haruhi slid in to the chair, more than a little tentatively, Kyoya couldn't help but catch her eye. And then he was gone. It was like his mind was swimming in that deep shade of chocolate. All she had to do was glance his way and he would be pulled in.  
It was unsettling to say the least.  
Of coarse Kyoya knew what this feeling was, after all he was not Tamaki and could see the obvious for what it was. But knowledge isn't anything with out acceptance. And this he was yet to realize.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Not really, sempai."_**-Haruhi's reply seemed to come from far away-**_"-I just saw you in here and decided-" _**–Kyoya had to mentally shake himself-**__ "-_thatyou looked like you could use some company." _**–to drag his mind away-**_ "To tell you the truth I'm a little surprised-" _**-from thoughts of-**_ "-that you're still here-," **-**_**different kinds of chocolate-**__ "-_I would have thought for sure-"_**-and perhaps-**_ "-that you would have gone home by now._" __**- the tasting of one…?**_

Kyoya stood up so suddenly that his chair fell backwards and there was a definite _crack _from somewhere within its frame as it crashed to the floor.  
Haruhi stared up at him, more than a little taken aback by the super quick movement. "-was it something I said, sempai?" She looked worried and her brow was furrowed in a mixture of concern and alarm. She too got to her feet; more slowly and decidedly less violently than Kyoya had "should I leave…?"

"No" Kyoya put in quickly. "You stay, I'll go"  
"but sempai-"  
Kyoya silenced her argument with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I've suddenly remembered some business I have to take care of..."  
"But sempai…" there was a bit of shocked silence on Haruhi's part as Kyoya gathered up his belongings in an uncharacteristically hasty and (if Haruhi wasn't mistaken) slightly panicked fashion.  
"I shall undoubtedly see you tomorrow, Haruhi. Goodbye" Kyoya managed to call as he flustered out of the door.  
**"But sempai..!"** Haruhi ran to the door and yelled after him as he disappeared round the corner of the corridor. There was another shocked silence before she managed to whisper "…it's still raining"

Haruhi wandered back in to the room aimlessly and plonked herself down on her chair with a sigh. _That was pointless_ she thought, more than a little confused not mention annoyed at Kyoya's weird behavior. _The whole reason I came in here was because I saw him and I told him that. So why would he leave so I wouldn't have to when he knows_ _that I would end up having too because he had...? _Haruhi thought about this sentence for a while. Partly trying to decipher Kyoya's actions, partly trying to decide weather the sentence actually made sense.

That's when she saw it.

Kyoya's little black book was lying on the table almost directly in front of her….and it was open.

A.N. H_i everyone. as you can probably tell this is my first story with a real plot. So it would be a great help to me if you could review to tell me how I'm doing. or, y'know, just to say hi :)  
thanx_

_Lucius Stone xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Time seemed to stop as Haruhi's mind registered what lay in front of her. Then with a yelp she jumped out of her seat franticly back peddling until her back hit one of the delicate pink walls that made up the club room.  
Eyes wide Haruhi quickly ducked her head and stared profusely at the floor.  
_'This is so stupid' _she thought. 'I_'m sure there's nothing in there that he wouldn't want people to see and even if there was I'm not __**reading**__ it or anything.'  
_Her eyes flitted desperately around the room as her mind let a babbling string of thoughts swirl around her head.  
_ 'He wouldn't know...he's the one who left it here...just go over and close it…look, stop being stupid…it's just a book...' _On and on the rationalizations went, without Haruhi really listening to any of them. (Not that she would have found it easy to do so if she had tried. Because in her anxiety she was thinking too fast and it seemed to her that the thoughts were actually talking over each other inside her head in a desperate effort to be the one chosen to be acted upon.)

She chanced a quick glance up at the table where the book lay. It hadn't moved.  
'_Well of course it hasn't moved!' _Haruhi practically screamed in side her head.  
(Although there was the smallest part of her, that she'd never admit the of course, that had been half hoping that it would have at least made an _attempt _ to get to the door under its own steam. Maybe out of some sense of papery loyalty. No such luck)  
_'it's a bad day when you start to hope books can walk' _Haruhi reasoned. She slowly got to her feet. Sliding her back up the wall until she was standing, she paused there for a second. Then with a fierce determination she strode purposely forward…then a few steps back…then forward again…she paused for a few seconds wringing her palms and glancing over at the table…finally she ran to the desk and in one quick, fluid motion, she closed the book.  
Breathing unevenly a sense of triumph filled her, only to be squashed immediately by the realization that she still had to do something with this little black monstrosity in front of her.  
'_…I could just leave it' _she thought glancing around the room. _'One of the cleaners would find it. They would probably take it to lost and found; he would get it back eventually.' _ Even as these hopefully thoughts entered her mind Haruhi knew she could never act upon them. It was one of the draw backs of being a "_nice person!"_

She felt like crying bitter tears as she picked up the little book and dropped it in her bag.  
She was going to have to take it home and bring it in to Kyoya tomorrow…

As she left Ouran the rain was as heavy as ever. She wished it would wash her away, anything to avoid having to be alone in her small apartment with an important personal possession of someone who had literally the power to send an army of armed men after anyone who displeased him.

Xxxxxxxxx

AN _Hi guys. See that button at the bottem of the page? Yeah that one that you just looked at. Go on…push it.  
I wont be updating this story for at least 10 days. In that time I would like to offer an opten to the readers. __ (see how nice I am giving you __**options **__:P)  
you get to choose if Haruhi reads the book or not. Just leave a review saying what you want her to do. This plot could go one of two ways :D _

_Lucius stone xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The Fujioka apartment was deathly silent in the dim light of the early evening. Only the dull thrumming of the raindrops could be heard as they rhythmically bounced off the cool glass of the window. A lone coffee cup lay, forgotten beside the sink.  
Perfect peace.

From somewhere within this house there was a sudden rattling noise. It shattered the atmosphere like glass.  
The rattling continued, it was as though some one was hitting a bit of metal off another repeatedly. There was then a particularly shaky '_rattle-scrape'_ followed by a '_click_' and the front door to the Fujioka apartment burst open.

Haruhi stood, silhouetted, in the open doorway breathing heavily.  
In the pouring rain it had taken her five attempts to get her key in to its slot and open the stupid door.  
She pulled the key out again and forced it in the other side, slamming the door she quickly locked it as though any hesitation in this process would cause the blistering cold of the outside world to gatecrash the former calm of the inside one.

With the door locked and her shoes off Haruhi wondered in to the kitchen and dropped her sopping bag on the table wit a dull _thunk, _it almost seemed to ooze across the smooth surface, a puddle started to form under the water weighed leather.  
Haruhi gathered up the solitary coffee cup with a fond smile. Her father could perform his entire make up routine in under four minutes but heaven forbid tidying away kitchen utensils once in a while.  
The smile faded a little as Haruhi remembered that she would be alone in the small apartment tonight as her father was working the night shift at the bar (ironically this meant he would undoubtedly be clearing away other peoples various glasses and plates.) She imagined him surrounded by happy (if slightly questionable) people in a brightly lit bar with the latest music blaring out of the sound system and then herself sitting alone in the dull apartment the silence almost tangible.

This brief moment of self wallowing was short lived as she lifted her head with new found resolve. '_This is actually great' _she thought '_with dad out of the house and no laundry or anything to do I can really get on with studying tonight' _of course this is when the little black book chose to make its appearance.  
The clips holding Haruhi's poor schoolbag closed finally gave way to a torrent of slightly damp books and jotters. They pooled across the table and one slipped with a _thud_ to the floor.

_It was like a moment of danger in a film.  
the kind where the camera would slow down.  
All the sound would be shut off and the only audible beat would be that of the protagonists own heat as it's steady pace quickened to an almost deafening bm-bmp bm-bmp bm-bmp.  
The camera would then zoom in on their back.  
They would turn around in slow motion, knowing something was amiss but not knowing quite what.  
There might then just be time to get out of the way as realization dawns and there is a sudden surprise attack…_

Of course this was not a film. Nor was it a dream. Not even some horrible twisted nightmare. And there was certainly no way to get out of it.

When Haruhi Fujioka turned to stare at the little black shadow that had fallen on to her floor and was now rolling off a deep sense of foreboding in tidal waves, it did not amount to a surprise attack. It just lay there smug and…dry!  
Haruhi's eyes narrowed and she ran over to the table, she snatched the small black shape off the floor and examined the cover closely. Dry as a bone. She then spent several minutes closely scrutinizing the rest of her school textbooks. The driest ones were still at least a little damp around their edges. (The worst went to sit on the radiator for the evening.)  
She turned back to stare darkly at the little book in her hand. It just sat there innocently enough, looking smug but harmless.  
Haruhi opened her mouth, about to snap at it to stop looking so cocky but she caught herself just in time.  
_ 'It's a __**book**__' _she thought. Struggling to even keep her inner voice calm and level. _'just a book'_

Even as she thought the words she knew they weren't true.  
This was not _just a book_. This was the daily recordings of the Shadow King.  
His personal compilation of profit and …._other things._

Haruhi hastily dropped the neat square back on to the rug again and hurried in to her bedroom without looking back.  
As she tugged off her male uniform and arranged it neatly on a hanger, Haruhi pretended everything was normal.  
As she changed in to a blue and grey t-shirt and beige kaki pants she acted as if nothing was wrong.  
She even managed to cross the living area and gather up her own books, convincing herself everything was as it should be.  
Through her hurried dinner of rice omelet and couple of hours of study and homework and it could have almost have been an everyday evening _(A.N. is that an oxymoron?) _in the Fujioka family apartment.  
Almost.  
Had it not been for the vain pulsing in Haruhi's temple.  
That and her complete defiance to even think about looking at the floor of the living room.

The clock read 21:01 and Haruhi had run out of things to do.  
She had cleaned the entire apartment just the other day and the cupboards were well stocked with food.  
She almost went for a walk until she opened the door and was greeted with a face full of overexcited raindrops, falling fast and heavy enough to feel as though she had walked through a swarm of, very hard, bugs.

So at 21:08 exactly Haruhi curled up on her futon and pulled the covers over her head with a pained groan.  
time ticked by agonizingly slowly.  
22:00

22:30

23:00

23:30

It was at midnight precisely when Haruhi gave up.  
She was exhausted, physically and emotionally drained.  
She moved as though in a trance.  
opening the sliding door that separated her room from that of the living room she silently sliped inside.  
It was lying exactly where she had left it.  
Half under the table.  
Even as she reached down Haruhi was screaming inside her head _'Don't do it! He'll know! He always knows!''_

But she did.

A.N.

Big thanks to _StoicWolf789 _the **only **person to vote. (so if the plot sucks it's totally her fault! lol, I kid, I kid)

When writing I find it hard to keep motivated so please, please, **pleeease **leave a review. Good or bad.  
just so I know I'm not waisting my time writing trash everybody hates.

(also the end of this chapter was really rushed so a billion and one apologies. TT_TT)

Peace out

_Lucius Stone xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_**October 4**__**th**__**,**__  
Tamaki: 45%  
Hikaru and Kaoru: 14%  
Hunny sempai and Mori sempai: 10%  
Haruhi: 26%_

'That leaves Kyoya sempai with …' Haruhi paused for a brief calculation '…only 5%! That is very odd. Has Kyoya sempai been cutting down on his customers?' She read on.

_I have been cutting down on my customers-_

(T_T)

_-until this childish infatuation ceases to pull at my gut I shall only be seeing those who's presence whom I can directly benefit from._

Haruhi's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. 'Infatuation? With what?'

_Guest Kurekano sent a runner to convey her deepest apologies at missing today's appointment with Haruhi.  
__**Conclusion**__: sales on clubs website should increase significantly as a result of Kurekano's attempt to over compensate this fact. _

Haruhi glanced up to allow a brief thought- 'so that's why Kurekano wasn't there yesterday. I hope she feel well enough to attend tomorrow my debt wont get any smaller if my guests start disappearing' –before dipping her head to read once more.

_Haruhi, late once again. Third time this week. I have decided that no additional charge will be added to her debt._

_I yearn to taste,  
discover the sweetness within,  
your hearts hidden depths._

After the haiku there was a little doodle of what appeared to be Kyoya eating a large bar of chocolate. Odd. Haruhi had never really taken Kyoya as the doodling type, but you could never tell with him. What other miseries were those glasses hiding?

Several pages later and Haruhi was more than a little confused.  
between all the usual stuff, numbers and calculations, there had been numerous mentions of the other members of the club (nothing too surprising there) the confusion came when she noticed that on nearly every page there was a mention of either chocolate or something sweet or some sort of infatuation…

Haruhi lay the open book down on the table in front of her as she crossed her legs and leant back, using her hands as a balance, she gave a sigh and closed her eyes.  
it looked like she had gone through all that worry for nothing. There was nothing at all in this book that could either help or hinder her in her day to day life. In fact out of all the clubs members it seemed that she was mentioned the least…  
'_good_' she thought. '_The less the shadow king notices me the more likely I am to graduate out of this place in one piece.'  
'but still… whatever is causing Kyoya sempai to-' _she briefly referred to the book '_"__**cast a blind eye to desire" **__can't be good for him…or the rest of us. One guy can only take so much before they crack….I wonder what it __**is**__..?'_

Several minutes ticked by and Haruhi just sat there, eye lids drooping. It was exactly as her arms buckled and her head hit the floor that Haruhi Fujioka had her moment of realization.

**A.N **

Hey guys. Sorry for the super short chapter but I will update again by the end of this week.

3 luv-luv

Lucius Stone xx


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting nervously in the club room the next day Haruhi clutched her bag tightly in her hand and held it smartly in front of her knees.  
(She had previously been resting it on the table but the clattering noise it made against the wood as her hand shook was slightly off-putting and caused anyone passing the rooms' open doorway to throw her an odd look.)

The weather hadn't improved much. Still grey and miserable. It had stopped raining for the time being but pupils could still be found dashing from within Ouran's comfortable interior to that if the heated one of their over-priced, showy cars, simply to avoid being in the biting cold too long. It wasn't expected to last and people all over were preparing for a small storm over the weekend. Haruhi herself had a big box of candles, snacks, a blanket and a pair of earmuffs ready just incase.

A bell rang shrilly within the depths of the school, jerking Haruhi out of her pre-weekend-storm-operation plan and causing her to drop her bag. One muted curse later and Haruhi was on her knees gathering up the torrent of papers that had spilled out, among them-lurking darkly between a math textbook and a conversational French paper- was Kyoya's little black nuisance. She quickly snatched it up, checking it hadn't been damaged in the fall.  
Pages not bent.  
Corners not bashed in.  
'_Good.'  
_She hastily scooped her own fallen papers back in to their leather protector, caring decidedly less about their well being. She doubted that she would have the nerve to care about anything much, not until the little black Burdon was back in its owners hand. **Then** she could relax.

After everything had been rammed back inside the bag Haruhi carefully fastened the clips and was about to get back to her feet when she happened to glance up.  
A long back silhouette stood, poised, inches from her nose. Two orbs of reflected light turned down to stare at her. Behind them black eyes flashed purple.  
Haruhi gave a yelp and fell backwards, off her hunkers and on to her butt with a painful little _thunk._ Her hand flew to her mouth and managed to muffle the remainder of the alarmed squeak.  
If the dark shape had noticed her little display it did not let on. Choosing instead to slowly bend down until its face was so close to Haruhi's' that she could actually see her reflection in those glowing orbs and feel each warm breath as it landed on her skin. It reached forward one slender hand and plucked the book gingerly from her, once again, shaking grasp.  
Holding the book in front of her face Kyoya said in a silken tone, "**Where **…did you find this?"

All the air seemed to leave Haruhi's lungs, favoring instead to quake somewhere around her ankles along with her voice box and her spine.  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Nothing came out.  
She attempted to get to her feet. Her legs stayed rooted to the spot.  
Thoughts were swirling around her head again. _'Should I tell him the truth? Then he would be bound to know that I read it! Should I lie? No! I bet he would be able to tell! I wonder what he would do to me if he ever found out that I know…' _Haruhi felt trapped inside her own head, by this dark, dark being. She could have sworn she went cross eyed from the internal strain but if Kyoya noticed it didn't show.  
Haruhi realized it had been almost a full minute since Kyoya had asked her the question…and she still didn't have an answer. She took a ragged breath and swallowed hard, "I…uh…" crap! What was she going to say? She needed a decision now! And suddenly it came to her in one _sweet _thought.

Haruhi's gaze never left Kyoya's as he patiently waited for an answer, she slowly snaked a hand under the flap of her bag and in to its depths until her slender fingers closed around the carefully sealed rectangle she had placed in there especially, just this morning. She held it in her hand, not daring to move. Deciding weather this was a good idea or not. Should she play this trump card?  
What if she had gotten it wrong and this wasn't what Kyoya wanted?  
What if he took it too far?  
Only one way to find out…


	8. Chapter 8

_**October 6**__**th**___

_**Note: **__yesterdays recordings will follow on the next few pages.  
(A careless act on my part caused some unforeseen circumstances, and there for I did not compile yesterdays data at the time of action.) _

_Yesterday, while attempting to graciously excuse myself from Haruhi's company at the end of the school day, I neglected to take this book home with me and as a result Ms. Fujioka, believing to be doing me some sort of favor proceeded to keep the book in her position until the next school day where she could return it to me personally.  
__**questions: **__did she read the book?  
if so how much did she understand?  
what is in this envelope she gave me?_

_Upon my discovering my book was safe and in Haruhi's position I politely asked her how she had come by it. This question seemed to make her very nervous and for several minutes she just looked at me, not saying a word.  
__**Sub note: **__this was not good as I could feel myself falling again. I had to exercise several Buddhist mental exercises to simply stay grounded, but without breaking my gaze.  
after a few minutes she seemed to compose herself enough to draw a rectangular obgect out o her bag and thrust it in my face, saying __**"please read the note inside."**_

_**Conclusion: **__ So, as a result of this display I do not know if Haruhi has read these pages. If she under stands their meaning. And I am now the owner of an envelope of mysteries. An envelope of mysteries sealed with the shape of a rose…_

_**Extra note: **__sales on clubs website went up 30%  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Of course Kyoya's assumptions as to the contents of this envelope were entirely wrong. In fact if Haruhi had found out the true meaning of the loosely disguised poetry and the surprisingly shoujo art work she would have not given him so much as the pleasure of her company let alone an actual tangible gift.  
Kyoya found he surprised himself with some of the sentimental trollop excreting itself from his gifted brain as to what could possibly be inside this little sealed mystery. His current favorite of course being some sort of letter experiencing Haruhi's hidden adoration of him. (The weirdest involving some sort of bizarre letter of challenge involving Hunny, but maybe this was just his imagination getting a little carried away.)  
It was with shaking hands that Kyoya had excused himself from the clubroom, - just as the other hosts arrived- and made his way to a secreted bathroom on the floor bellow and proceeded to erratically attempt to open the little cream colored envelope (sealed with a rose…)

Four paper cuts and several mouthfuls of the kind of language that one would definitely not associate with seventeen year old aristocracy later Kyoya was left with a somewhat more battered but still defiantly sealed envelope.

"_This…this is completely illogical"_ he panted softly to himself as he gently sucked on the end of his thumb, where a particularly nasty little cut was stinging mercilessly. The brief tussle with the afore mentioned article had caused his ebony hair to stand in all directions, small droplets of sweat to pop out on his forehead and his, now slightly misty, glasses to slip down the bridge of his nose.  
He pushed them up with a sigh and dismally wondered over to a cubicle and plonked himself down on the closed lid of the toilet inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Really sorry everyone, about the wait and the crappy-shortness of the chapter! .  
things have been so busy and an unexpected death really slowed me down. _

_I hope you all forgive me and will bear with me ,till I get back on my virtual feet. :P_

_P.S. for those of you who like web-comics you should check out mine at Smack Jeeves .com  
(The Color of Yaoi)_

_Lucius Stone xx _


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere in music room three was that of sheer giddiness, though for once in muted tones. The rather _'ingenious'_ theme of today's activities (due to the, still dismal, weather) was to have the club room decked out as (yet another) Ouran library, so –as Tamaki put it- "_the pages of love could be turned in a never ending book of beauty; a haven where sweet Ouran girls could gaze without inhibitions at the object of there affections as they studied the language of love, in the hope that he might up and gaze there way. Should they dare to go over and talk to him they might study a while together and from that, hope that the seed of love planted might grow in to a wondrous tree which in turn will be made in to the very book they will read the story of there romance from to beloved children gathered around a smoldering fire place on a day such as this so that, no matter the harsh and unforgiving weather of a day outside, the flames of the heart will burn bright and keep any couple warm"_…..(or something: no one was really listening!)

Haruhi wound her way through the labyrinth of book cases scattered across the room, her trusty tea tray laden with the usual array of earl grey, bone china and ridiculously overpriced cake. Wondering passed a gaggle of three girls whispering excitedly from behind a case housing about a hundred volumes of various romance novels she wondered, not for the first time, what could possibly be gained from a club like this…  
Setting the tray down on the table she had been designated she proceeded to carefully unload the stack on to the polished surface of the wood.  
Her character was to be "_the unpretentious shy boy in the class who spent his free time alone in the library studying endlessly so that the restrictions of his commoners background lest not hold him back and so that he might one day spread his wings and…" _(Haruhi had stopped listening at this point and walked away with her tea)  
With the guests free to roam the makeshift space as they pleased and most of them sticking to the stereotypical role of giggling behind bookcases, Haruhi dared to wonder if she might actually manage to sneak in some real work at her table if she kept her head down and tried her best to look "unpretentious."

Haruhi had just managed to smuggle her math stuff on to the desk when the twin doors of music room three flew open with an almighty BANG that was enough to make her teeth shake in her head. A hunched figure stumbled in to the room, staggered a few feet then fell to his knees.  
Several of the guests screamed and ran to hide behind there respective hosts or any sturdy looking book case. Mori sempai got to his feet with a low growl, stepping in front of Hunny, who peeked out from behind a small pink Usa-chan, his face covered in what appeared to be more cake than actual skin. His large brown eyes slowly filling with surprised tears. Haruhi was surprised at this; sure the noise was loud and unexpected but it was nothing to cry over. It wasn't until she saw the remains of what appears to be a strawberry, vanilla sponge smooshed on to a plate on Hunny and Mori's table that she realized that Hunny had gotten such a fright when the doors crashed open he had actually managed to smoosh the sweet in to his own face. (Although weather he was crying about that or the fact he had ruined a perfectly good bit of cake was unclear.)

There was a deafening silence in the room until the shape on the floor lifted, what seemed to be, its head and twin orbs of light glanced of the glass covering its eyes.

"MOMMY!"

Tamaki's outburst warranted several more shrieks from the girls and a particularly startled first-timer to dart past him and out the door, in tears.

Kyoya glanced up at everyone, from his position on the floor and, with a groan, attempted to get to his feet.  
In the time it took him to shakily endeavor a standing position and land promptly on his backside Tamaki was Tamaki-ing at maximum velocity. He hastily shooed the remaining guests out of the room and ran to Kyoya's side.  
"mommy! Mommy! Are you okay? What happened? Who did this? Do you need a good lawyer? Don't worry mommy, daddy's here"  
Kyoya tolerated this torrent of overbearing hot air with gritted teeth. It wasn't until Tamaki attempted to hug his head that he snapped.  
"Get **off **me, you idiot. That **hurts**"  
Tamaki reared away from Kyoya, aghast. A nd was about to exclaim something undoubtedly wounded and high pitched when a solitary bead of red rolled down the side of Kyoya's face.

Watching Tamaki's reaction from the sidelines Haruhi actually thought he might pop a blood vessel, and, judging by the glowering look on Kyoya's face, he wasn't the only one.  
"K-K-K-KYOYA! You're BLEEDING! Don't you worry no daddy will take care of everything! Who did this! I'll-I'll…"  
Haruhi decided that for the general wellbeing of their babbling _king, _she had better intervene.

"Um…Kyoya sempai, would you like to sit down"  
There was a shimmer in the air similar to that of a heat wave as Kyoya slowly turned to glare up at her from his position on the floor. The hairs on the back of Haruhi's neck not only stood up on end but attempted to jump clean over her collar and flee the scene altogether.  
It seemed Kyoya had abandoned his usual _cool host _persona favoring instead to adopt the famous shadow king talent of shriveling people with a look  
Haruhi felt the ever more familiar beads of sweat, that seemed to be associated too Kyoya on sight, pop out on her forehead once again as she stammered; "um…well…I mean sit _up. _Like on a chair or something. Maybe I can get you a glass of water?"

"YES!" Tamaki yelled so suddenly that it caused every one in the immediate vicinity to jump and two first year girls to fall out from behind the bookcase, where they had been eavesdropping, and with a look of horror towards Kyoya, scamper out of the room.

Tamaki, either oblivious to this display or for once choosing to ignore it, got to his feet once more. "Right men, you heard my little girl! Kyoya needs water and lots of it! Hikaru, Kaoru! Make sure it is triple filtered Irish spring water! I want at least twelve bottles and make sure each have there own first class seat and attendant on the flight over! Now get too it!"  
With twin choruses of "yessir!" The twins darted from the room, obviously feeling that it would be better to just appease Tamaki's current level of delusion than point out the obvious flaws in this most recent endeavor.

"Hunny-sempai"  
"yes **sir!**" Oversized brown eyes stared out from a still cake laden face.  
"Kyoya will need to be comfortable, given a sense of peace and feel completely at home! I want you to round up all the soft toys you can and bring theme here" with a happy squeak Hunny scampered away.

Then quickly back to snatch Usa-chan off his chair before disappearing once more.

"Mori-sempai" there was a shallow grunt as Mori tore his eyes away from the spot where Hunny had just exited the room. "Kyoya needs a doctor; I would like you to call my own specialist. Monsieur Blanche should get here in a day; have someone meet him at the airport…"

The look Haruhi and Kyoya shared, as Tamaki carried on his eccentric (and disconcertingly specific) waffle, was one of complete bemused horror.

"**Haruhi!**" the sudden mention of her name snapped Haruhi out of her distraction. "I will remain here with Kyoya and I want you to contact his family and inform them of-"  
"uh, sempai…?" Haruhi spoke out of obligation rather than actual desire to protest against her task. The look Kyoya was giving her from the floor was now a mix of pleading desperation and  
the thinly disguised threat that said "_if you leave me with him I __**will**____hunt you down and kill you!"  
_Haruhi gulped and adjusted her tie before continuing, "-wouldn't it be better if **you **called the Ootori's, Tamaki sempai? I mean they know you and every y thing so…" her argument dwindled away to nothingness, not that Tamaki seemed to notice. With a grandeur far superior than his seventeen years and a dramatic flourish he launched in to yet another spiel that Kyoya nor Haruhi even bothered to listen to the first part of. (Suffice to say there was a lot of movement and gesturing at Kyoya and back to his self.)

xxx

A good 10 minutes later Tamaki finally left the room. It was only at this point the two actuly realized their position.  
Alone.  
In a room decked out as a romantic shoujo library…


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

Here's a crazy idea I want…nae! I **need **your opinion on.

I am currently have a webcomic on a site called smack Jeeves .com and I was wondering dou you think it would be worth my time to draw this up and post it there?

People do not have to be members to read the comics so if you so wished you could go and read it there. It would be the exact same plot etc so I wasn't sure if it was even worth the time..

What do you think..?

(you can say no btw :P)

anyoo, cheerybye

Lucius Stone xx


	12. Chapter 12

The tense silence in Music Room three was not so much able to be cut with a knife but more like so thick it rendered the room occupants incapable of any free movement bar black and brown eyes dancing back and forth in their sockets as if to some crazy tango.

Haruhi was sitting rigidly in her chair, bag on her lap, the sweet escape of math homework a good three tables away and her legs feeling like some sort of jello-lead hybrid.  
Kyoya had picked himself up of the floor and was sitting, equally immobile, four seats along the table.  
A thin trickle of blood was edging its way down his forehead and behind his glasses.

"Um…Kyoya-Sempai…" Haruhi somehow managed to raze a (only lightly shaking) hand to point at the progressing trail. Kyoya lifted his hand to wipe away the mess of red.  
He flinched as his perfectly manicured fingers found their way on to the rather small but startlingly deep gash, positioned obstinately between his right eyebrow and his hairline.

Haruhi watched as Kyoya paused to look at the red smudges now adorning his digits then lazily scan the room, as though looking for something but not quite sure what…  
It wasn't until he attempted to stand up that Haruhi hastily interrupted this bewildering (all be it slightly amusing,) series of events and stopped him from actually falling over.

Steadying Kyoya, arms on his shoulders he tried to brush her off and start forward again but after almost falling for a second time he grudgingly allowed her to support him and guide him back to his chair. "My bag" he explained weakly. "I have a sample medi pack from the new line of Otari home health packs" he raised an arm to pint demandingly at a bookcase at the back of the room where his, along with the rest of the host clubs bags were stashed. "bring me the antiseptic wipes and small bandages."  
"Product placement, much?" Haruhi thought as she hung around waiting for the 'please.'  
After several uneventful seconds, of Kyoya staring down at her wondering why she was still in front of him and not scampering to the back wall as he had just instructed, she realized that this was probably the only thing in the world less likely to happen than Hunny admitting that maybe he was a bit too old to carry around a 3ft bunny and Mori backing him up with a choreographed musical number.  
With a sigh she pushed Kyoya back on to his chair and turned to make her way to fetch the pack but a flash of something red stoped her in her tracks and she turned back to face him before quickly spinning round again and darting away. Kyoya had been blushing. The pink, unmistakable flush on his cheeks had been creeping its way over his entire face and down his neck before he had quickly tuned his head to look away.

Eyes wide Haruhi's pace quickened even more as she covered the last few meters to the bookcase and Kyoya's bag.  
They got even wider when she managed to charge right past the bag and _in_ to the bookcase.

There was a dull thud as the first book fell. Haruhi, who had landed with an equally low thump on her backside for the second time that week, could do nothing but stare helplessly as the whole case teetered on its edge, deciding whether it would be worth its time to fall atop this short cross-dressing girl.  
It decided it was.

A deadly cascade of books flew of their shelves so fast that Haruhi did not even have time to scream.  
before she knew what was happening she was being forced down by a great, dark shape. And as the mass of mahogany started its decent she waited for the crushing pain. But it did not arrive.

Instead, the world went very dark, there was a distant smashing noise and a cacophony of other thunks and thuds and downright crashes all around. Haruhi didn't dare to move, instead she just lay there with here eyes scrunched shut waiting for it all to be over.  
The dark shape hovering over her gave a painful grunt and something cold and hard hit her in the face.

Then everything was still.

"Haruhi"  
Kyoyas voice cut through the darkness as his arms shook in the effort to support the accumulation of wood and books, resting on his back.  
"Kyoya sempai are y-"  
"are you okay?" the tremor in kyoyas voice was just from the weight of the case Haruhi told herself. That underlying shake couldn't be genuine concern right?  
And the fact he dived across the room, even though he could hardly walk was probably to save his bag, right? I mean he probably had really expensive stuff in there…

"I….I'm fine Kyoya sempai." Haruhi managed to squeak, all too aware of Kyoyas arms either side of her head and his legs either side of her hips. She dared to glance up and realized that Kyoya's glasses had fallen off his face and that had been what had hit her. She carefully reached her left hand up and grasped them from beside her ear. Lightly clutching them between the index fingers and thumbs of both hands she made to edge them back on to his face, and for a split second their eyes met.  
Kyoyas, so back that in the darkness of their bookcase hollow they appeared almost purple. And Haruhi's had evolved from the mouth watering milk chocolate to the darkly tempting shade of the deepest coco. Both parties frose. Glasses halfway on to his face Kyoya appeared to be trembling visibly, and Haruhi realized just how close he was. She could feel his uneven breath on her cheek and see every lash framing the gothic pools of his eyes…

Haruhi had to mentally shake herself as she unceremoniously shoved the frame the last few centimeters on to his nose. Since when had she been so poetic? She was saved from some awkward questions her mind was posing to her by the sudden frantic, if a little to distant for her liking, yelling that had arisen from outside the room and then some feeble banging on what must have been the door.

"why are they just-"  
"I **told **Tamaki he had the cases staked to close together!" hearing the familiar irritation in Kyoyas voice as he talked about their bumbling king some how set haruhi at ease. "This case falling has obviously triggered a chain reaction. And from the sound of it the door has been b-blocked"  
The tremor in the last syllable was followed with a grunt and Kyoya got very quiet, obviously focusing on not being crushed by a ridiculously big hunk of wood.

Haruhi glanced up at him again, careful to avoid his eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line and he was staring straight ahead, (or straight down, whichever!) and although his face was set in an expression that was meant to be his usual calm and collected, he was in pain!

Haruhi opened her mouth, to say something comforting and distracting. Anything that might help a little…  
That was when Kyoya's arms buckled and collapsed.


End file.
